Night Shift
Antes de começar o detonado desta missão gostaria de dizer que na minha opinião, essa é a melhor missão do jogo, bom mais vamos ao que interessa. Get to the Lobby and Activate the Main Elevator System thumb|311px|Bond Chega no EstacionamentoEstá em Tóquio dentro do Complexo da Phoenix, nessa missão você é um espião, ou seja, não pode ser visto pelos guardas, se eles acionarem qualquer alarme a missão termina, aqui você pode usar socos ou sua arma com dardos tranquilizantes, inicia a missão em um estacionamento onde tem um guarda, acabe com ele usando os dardos ou socos, ande pelo estacionamento e veja uma porta (atrás da pilastra) e os elevadores, se subir pela escada deverá matar mais um guarda e se optar pelo elevador (deve acionar um dos botões brancos) chegará da mesma forma no Lobby onde dois guardas estão patrulhando, (aconselho ir pelas escadas), acabe com os guardas e siga o corredor perto das grandes janelas verdes, passe pela porta e entre no Security Room, observe a sala e pegue uma armadura de cima da bancada, aproxime dos dois terminais e acione-os. Objective Complete Take to Main Elevator to Office Floor Consegue ativar o elevador principal e desligar o laser do andar superior por 4:00 minutos, volte para o Lobby e siga para os elevadores, vendo que o elevador oposto ao de sua chegada está com a porta aberta, entre nele e saíra no Office Floor, no Hall dos Elevadores. Objective Complete Install Q-Worm on Office Computer Systems thumb|311px|Instalando o Q-WormSe você reparar, nesta área tem um mapa deste andar, deve colocar o vírus no computador que está na sala E, veja no mapa o caminho que deve seguir, nestes corredores encontrará com guardas, use dardos ou socos quando isto acontecer, siga reto o corredor e vá para a 1° à direita, siga este corredor e localize a 2° porta à esquerda (70 C), passe pela porta, vá até o final da sala e cuidado, tem um guarda nesta área, siga para a direita e passe pela porta 70 D, siga até a outra porta 70 E e entre na sala indo para a esquerda, localize, em cima da bancada, o computador com a luz vermelha, selecione o Q-Worm e use a mira na tela vermelha, acione o L1 e instale o vírus no computador. Objective Complete Find the Security Centre and Unlock Exterior Door thumb|307px|Usando a GrappleVá para a esquerda e entre na saleta que tem à esquerda, perto do bebedouro tem uma porta, abra-a, sai no corredor, observe a porta bem na sua frente, siga passando por ela, entra na Storage Room, olhe para cima, à esquerda, e veja a grade do duto de ventilação, posicione embaixo dela, pule e abra a grade, olhe dentro do duto e selecione o Grapple, veja a mira na cor verde e agache-se, use sua mira do arpão na mira verde do gancho e acione o L1 seguindo para a frente ao mesmo tempo, siga por ele e olhe a grade do chão, abra e entre no Security Room ganhando o 1° Bond Move, ande para a direita e aproxime-se de dois terminais, acione-os e destranca a porta para a área externa e desativa o Laser do Executive Floor por 4:00 minutos. Objective Complete Find Door to Outer Balcony Ande para a esquerda e veja a porta com uma caixa de código ao lado dela, selecione o Decryptor e use a mira nesta caixa, pressione o L1 e mantenha pressionado até o código ser descoberto (4 digitos) ou seja, até que a porta abra, passe por ela e entra em um corredor, olhe para a direita e veja o laser, deve pasar com cuidado por ele e seguir para a esquerda localizando uma porta, entre nela. Objective Complete Install Q-Worm on Mayhew's Computer System thumb|312px|Mais Vírus...Chegando no Executive Floor, Bond vê que Dominique estar voando sobre o apartamento de Helicóptero, assim que tiver controle siga reto e veja um elevador na parede, que sobe e desce, aproxime e espere a hora certa para pular e subir no topo deste elevador, gire para a parede e espere até que o elevador suba até o topo, ao chegar vê o duto de ventilação na parede, abra e pule para entrar no duto, ande por ele e caia pelo buraco, olhe para o chão, abra a grade e desça na Storage Room, abra a porta vendo um Hall, pode ser que tenha um laser nesta sala, cuidado, siga para a esquerda e veja o laser, na hora certa passe por ele chegando perto dos elevadores, observe a área em frente e veja mais um laser, na hora certa passe por ele e abra a porta de madeira, entrando na Sala da Secretária, vá até a outra porta e aproxime-se do painel com código, use novamente o Decryptor, fique com o L1 acionado e espere até que a porta destranque, passe por ela e entre no Escritório de Mayhew, vá até a mesa e pegue a arma AT-600 Scorpion, aproxime-se do terminal com a tela vermelha e use o Q-Worm instalando o vírus. Objective Complete Locate the Security Terminal Room Volte para a sala da secretária e para o corredor, cuidado com o laser e siga para a esquerda, vá novamente para a esquerda e veja a grande porta dupla de aço, aproxime-se do painel da porta e acione-o, usa a chave que pegou do cofre de Mayhew na fase anterior e libera a porta, antes de entrar nela, use a AT-600 Scorpion mire e atire nas duas metralhadoras, feito isso elas não vão te atrapalhar depois. Objective Complete Retrieve the Nightfire Files From the Secure Terminal thumb|312px|TerminalPasse pela porta de aço entrando em um salão de água e uma plataforma no centro, o terminal surge no centro da plataforma, vá até a plataforma e ganhe o 2° Bond Move, acione o terminal e dois guardas vão aparecer, se você atirou nas metralhadoras elas estarão queimadas e não podem ser ativadas, caso contrário, elas vão ser ativadas e vão atirar em você. Objective Complete Escape to the Roof Saia da sala e vá para a direita, mate os guardas e fique com a arma AT-600 Scopion na mão, passe pela porta que está ao lado da porta da Secretária, quando entrar nessa porta Dominique vai dizer para você escapar de paráquedas pela lage do apartamento, e também diz que esse é o único jeito de escapar. Objective Complete Acquire Parachute From Helicopter Then Jump Off Tower Roof thumb|307px|Helicóptero sobrevoando o Apartamento de PhoenixQuando tiver controle estar no Terraço sendo atacado por vários guardas e um Helicóptero, se destruir o Helicóptero ganhará o 3° Bond Move, fique escondido atrás de uma das pedras, e mate os guardas com mais facilidade, detone todos e limpe a área, localize o Helicóptero que está pousando e vá até ele, pegue o Pará-Quedas e aproxime-se do parapeito e pule, feito isso, Bond consegue escapar do Apartamento de Phoenix. Mission Complete Categoria:Missões do 007 Night Fire Categoria:Missões